Internet Connection
by AkurnaSkulblaka
Summary: They were perfect over the phone, chatting, or doing any of the other things that couples in long-distance relationships do. But what about when they meet? Adopted by BlueHairedSaiyan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU guys my first non-canon story! Yay! So I hope you likey, and I will be posting the next chapter up shortly. Now this when you read the summary please not it said "They were perfect while online but what about when they meet" They _will_ be OOC during the first chapter and a half! Don't review and tell me about their OOCness I warned you because hey, they have to be perfect right?  
><strong>

**I own nathing. Darlin'**

* * *

><p><strong>PrinceVegeta89: <strong>_I want to see you…_

**XOX BulmaGirl XOX:** _Me 2... How about we meet?_

**PrinceVegeta89: **_Where and when?_

**XOX BulmaGirl XOX: **_How about we meet in between? You live in Texas and I live in South Carolina…_

**PrinceVegeta89: **_We can meet in Alabama, its right in between._

**XOX BulmaGirl XOX: **_I do NOT want to go to Alabama, how about Florida?_

**PrinceVegeta89: **_Sounds like a deal!_

Bulma smiled happily as she looked for her seat on the plane.

_Okay seat… 17-A…where is it? Ugh it's all the way back there? _

Bulma sighed and looked around the line of people only to see that the line was being held up by a man whom had dropped his cargo on the floor.

When she reached her seat she put her carry-on bag in the compartment and sat down with her backpack. For the remainder of the time before the plane departed she watched the people pass by;

An old man with a grizzly beard…

A guy wearing… _ What the hell is that? _ It looked like the man was a wannabe Cherokee Indian…

A frowning woman looking to be in her mid-fifties stopped put her bag in the compartment and sat down beside Bulma.

As Bulma continued to seemingly stare in the woman's direction, but really watching the passengers pass, the woman turned in her direction;

"Will you stop staring at me?" she said angrily,

"What are you talking about, I'm not staring at you!" Bulma protested, just as angry.

"What are _you _talking about, I see you out of the corner of my eye, and I see you looking in my direction!"

"For your info Miss Conceded, the world doesn't revolve around you, just because I'm looking in your general direction doesn't mean I'm looking at you, I was looking at the passengers passing by!" Bulma hissed, and with that she turned and huffed crossing her arms.

Bulma was seething with suppressed anger, trying not to turn and slap the woman in the face for being such a conceded bitch, she opted for chatting with her boyfriend. She took out her phone and went to the _MSN_ app and scrolled down on the list of contacts till she saw her boyfriend's name;

**PrinceVegeta89 ONLINE**

_Good he's online now I can chat with him to get my mind off _her. She thought, and smirking she sent him the first message:

**XOX BulmaGirl XOX:**_ Hey babe, are you there? _

**PrinceVegeta89: **_Yup, you on the plane yet? _

**XOX BulmaGirl XOX: **_Yeah but I have a feeling I'm not going to enjoy the ride…_

**PrinceVegeta89: **_Why? _

**XOX BulmaGirl XOX: **_Because there's this lady beside me that's been a total bitch. _

**PrinceVegeta89: **_Tell her off!_

_**XOX BulmaGirl XOX:**_ _Ha! I totally did! Ah you should have been there! _

**PrinceVegeta89: **_I wish I would have, I would have been able to see my baby in action. _

**XOX BulmaGirl XOX:**_ Bet you would like that huh?_

**PrinceVegeta89**_: Yes I would! But I would do ANYTHING just to see you RIGHT NOW._

**XOX BulmaGirl XOX: **_Me too, are you at the hotel yet?_

**PrinceVegeta89: **_Yeah, actually I got here last night. But I couldn't sleep because all I could think about was seeing you…_

**XOX BulmaGirl XOX: **_Awwe that's so CUTE!_

**PrinceVegeta89: **_Not as cute as you! :D_

**XOX BulmaGirl XOX: **_Wow… _

**PrinceVegeta89**_: I was kidding… :(_

**XOX BulmaGirl XOX: **_I know :)_

Bulma looked up from her phone when she heard the captain speaking over the intercom, telling the passengers to turn off all electronics.

**XOX BulmaGirl XOX:** _I have to go the plane is lifting off! See you in Florida! Love you babe!_

**PrinceVegeta89:**_ Love you too!_

Bulma logged out of MSN and turned off her phone. After the plane was in the clouds Bulma yawned, reclined her seat and tried to go to sleep. She had two hours and twenty minutes on this plane and she didn't want to spend it awake and fighting with that lady.

_Hello passengers, we are about fifteen minutes from landing please sit at your seat and fasten your seatbelts. _

Bulma awoke to the sound of the captain speaking to the passengers though the intercom, telling them to get in their seats.

_Oh Kami, I'm finally here! I get to finally see him!_

Bulma was ecstatic as she clipped her seat belt, and straightened her seat.

She watched as the greenery passed below her to turn into busy cities and streets.

Slowly the plane descended, and finally it hit the ground and rolled down the runway. The plane slowed and came to a stop and the passengers began to move about the cabin, chatting on their phones to their loved ones, or getting their bags from the compartments, _Or picking their noses. _ Bulma snickered as she saw a little boy who was about five years old digging for gold.

She stood up and when she was in the walkway she pulled her small suitcase from the top compartment. When she finally walked out of the plane she was practically shaking with anticipation. She couldn't wait to see him. They had been dating for over three years, and the funny part? They hadn't met once. They had an internet relationship, despite the admonishment she received from her friends and family. Sure they had sent and received pictures but that wasn't anything compared to meeting in person.

Bulma walked to the greeting area, her bright blue suitcase rolling behind her. When she reached the door she crossed her fingers, sent a silent prayer to Kami that all would bode well, and walked through the doors.

She looked around for the flame-like upsweep of hair that she had come to recognize through pictures and video chats.

When she didn't see it, she began to get nervous. _Maybe he didn't come. No Bulma, Vegeta wouldn't do that to you, he's probably late or something._

"Looking for someone?" Bulma froze, a smile spreading across her face. She turned slowly and what she saw made her feel like her heart would burst from the happiness she felt.

"Vegeta!" she squealed and threw her arms around his neck. Vegeta hugged her and buried his face in her beautiful blue locks.

They both pulled back, anticipating what was to come next.

Bulma's eyes widened but quickly fluttered closed when she felt Vegeta's lips on hers. _Our first kiss… _

She had been waiting ages for this.

**Well there's the first chapter, hope you've gotten into it so far! Please review! AkurnaSkulblaka signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like we won't have to be using IM to talk anymore." Vegeta said looking down at Bulma after he pulled away. She was thoroughly kissed. Her lips kiss swollen and dark, face flushed, and eyes hooded.

"Come on." He said and turned and exited the airport, and walked to the parking lot to his car.

When they reached the car Vegeta opened the door for her and she climbed in.

As he climbed in she asked "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Vegeta said smirking, surprising Bulma with the sinister look on his face.

They drove in silence, until Bulma turned looked at him, smiling "Do you–"

"Shut-up" Vegeta said frowning

"What the hell?"

I said shut-up!"

"Well you don't have to be such an ass hole!"

He turned and drove into a large parking lot and parked the car.

"Let's go." Vegeta said quickly surprising Bulma with his abrupt change in demeanor.

When they got out of the car Vegeta turned to her and said, "Stay here, I'll be right back." and walked off down the huge expanse of the parking lot, disappearing behind a large truck.

Bulma leaned against the car and waited angrily for him to return.

"Well what have we here?" a high pitched but gravelly voice said from behind her.

She turned and saw a man, in his mid-forties, dressed in a firm fitting suit and black dress shoes. He was tall and thin, possibly too much so. His graying hair was neatly combed into a neat side part.

"What are you doing out here pretty girl?" he said

_What a creeper…_

Bulma smiled and said; "Well you see, I waiting out here for my boyfriend, he'll be back any moment now."

The man smiled and leaned forward saying; "Well darling I think that you should come with me because, you see your little boyfriend is leaving you in my hands." And with that his hand shot out and took her arm into a tight grip.

"Hey you dick let go of me!"

"I don't _think so_" he said and suddenly there was a searing pain ripping through her skull and everything went black.

––

Vegeta watched as his boss's handy man hit Bulma on the back of the head.

_Damn. Why the hell did I agree to this? _

He hated his 'boss' and what he did.

Taking innocent women and turning them in to Freiza so he and his men could have more than the space whores that they found while purging planets.

The man was a coward human who started the whole ordeal by giving his wife to save his own worthless hide. Vegeta laughed, as fate would have it, Freiza took a liking to earth women, as did his men. And now the bastard was stuck working for Freiza, and Vegeta was sent to earth to help woo the women.

Well it seemed that Bulma wasn't the only one falling head over heels in love. He was too.

_Dammit this is Bulma, they're taking!_

He growled and ran after the car. Jumping up he flew forward and slammed a fist into the trunk of the car successfully stopping it.

He smirked when he heard the man in the car screaming obscenities. The handy man, whom Vegeta thought was called 'Harold', climbed out of the car, a gun in hand. Vegeta laughed. As if _that _would do any good.

"What the hell, why did you do that?"

"Because you fool, I want the girl." Vegeta took a step towards the car

"Oh hell no!" Harold yelled at pointed the gun at Vegeta, ready to shoot.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." Vegeta warned, raising his hand finger pointed.

The man laughed and pulled the trigger… and fell backwards dead a burning hole in his chest just over his heart.

Vegeta examined the bullet in his hand, it was an API bullet, judging by the light blue tip, it would have set him on fire, _Heh, if it would have even _hit _me._

He walked up to the car, and ripping the door from the side, he carefully pulled Bulma from the back seat.

Feeble whining came from the passenger seat, piquing Vegeta's curiosity. He walked around the car and went to investigate.

There in the passenger seat was the sniveling asshole that started the whole ordeal.

"Please… don't hurt me I'll give anything! Please!"

"Idiot, you already gave your life what else could you give that I want?"

"What– my life?"

"Yes, your life." And with that he used his ki to weld the seatbelt together, blasted the engine and walked away.

He faintly heard the desperate cries of the pitiful man behind him and his abject attempts to get out of the car. He also faintly felt the heat as the car engine exploded.

Vegeta chuckled and flashed off into the sky.

When he felt Bulma start to stir he looked down.

She slowly opened her eyes flinching when the light hit her sensitive pupils. The moment she laid eyes on Vegeta shrieked.

"ASSHOLE! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCK FACE!" she thrashed around almost making him lose his grip on her.

"Shut up woman! I just saved your weakling ass so you better shut up or I'll drop you!" he yelled over the wind.

Bulma looked down and her eyes widened and she let out a shrill shriek that was sure to make Vegeta's ears bleed, and clutched onto Vegeta tighter.

"How in the name of fuck are you flying!" she screamed in his ear.

"I'm a Saiyan it's natural for us to fly." Vegeta said as he landed in a barren desert, setting Bulma down beside him.

Bulma looked around and gasped when she saw the huge crater in the ground behind her. "Whoa! Where did _that_ come from?"

"It happened when my pod landed come on." Vegeta said and grabbed her hand and began walking down the steep slope.

When they reached the pod Vegeta placed his hand on a green panel that scanned his hand.

"_Welcome Prince Vegeta" _the mechanical voice from the pod said as a door opened and Vegeta reached in and pulled out his scouter. He placed the scouter over his ear and pressed a few buttons.

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta said and pressed another button making the scouter beep.

A small muffled voice came from the scouter; "_Yes my prince?_"

"Kakkarot what planet are you on?"

"_I'm on planet Dizari, my prince." _

I'm coming to you stay where you are and call your brothers tell them to meet you there."

With that Vegeta climbed into the pod and motioned for Bulma to climb in.

"I'm not getting in there!" Bulma screeched angrily.

"Just get in," Vegeta smirked , "or are you scared to be in a small space with a man…"

"Hell no." she said and climbed into the pod and sat herself on Vegeta's lap.

Vegeta set the coordinates to planet Dizari and leaned back getting comfortable, he was grateful that Bulma wasn't a fat ass because he did want to feel his legs after he got to planet Dizari.

Bulma watched as the ground below her grew farther and farther away, until she all she could see was a speck in the dark starry abyss…

**Well this is a nice twist huh? Now you see why Vegeta was ooc he can't very well be an asshole and get all the chicks! Well I guess you could say that Bulma has to fall in love all over again because she might have been real but Vegeta was just acting, so now Bulma has to get to know this more aggressive side of the man she thought she loved. Don't forget to review!**

**AkurnaSkulblaka Signing off! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back, and here with another chapter for you guys! So I really hope you've liked the story so far!**

"Woman, wake-up…" Bulma groaned barely hearing the voice telling her to open her eyes.  
>"W–where am I?" she asked, her voice a feeble whisper.<br>"You're in my pod and we're headed towards planet Dizari."  
>"What! How the hell did I end up here?" she asked then groaned again as she remembered what had transpired the day before. Huffing she elbowed Vegeta, hissing in pain when she realized that her internet boyfriend that she <em>thought<em> she knew was a lot harder to hurt than the average human. _Wait, he's not_ human!

This was just _rich._

Why couldn't her boyfriend be _normal? _ Well granted that it was already a strange relationship because of the distance between them, but _still._  
>Noooo he had to be an <em>alien.<em> He could have been lying about his appearance but no, he was lying about his _species!_

Fuck. My. Life.

"Woman, we have about twenty minutes till we land," Vegeta said  
>"There is a compartment beneath the seat, open it and you'll find some blue spandex suits, pull two out."<br>Bulma fumbled a bit, blindly feeling for the clasp that opened the little door. When she managed to open it she pulled out two of the royal blue suits handing them to Vegeta. She took the one he handed back to her.  
>"When we get to the planet we'll put these on and Kakkarot will be able to get his hands on some armour for us."<p>

"Armour for what?" Bulma asked warily, praying to kami that she didn't have to fight.

"To protect ourselves… duh." Vegeta visibly winced when he realized he'd used the word 'duh', ever since he had been sent to live on earth he had been using earthling dialogue more and more…

"God dammit I should have listened to my parents when they told me that long-distance relationships were dangerous!"

Vegeta flinched a bit at that, he wished she would just shut-up and suck it up, she was far from home and she needed to get used to it.

When he told her this she shoved the blue spandex suit in his face, but being human Vegeta easily pushed the suit away.

Bulma turned and glared at Vegeta, "Shut-up Vegeta, what right do you have to take me and cart me off to some random planet across the galaxy?"

"Would you like to be destroyed along with your planet? Once he finds out that he no longer has any use of your mud-ball planet, then he'll purge it and sell it or destroy it completely."

"So then why didn't you just let me die?"

"SHUT-UP!" Vegeta screamed, having had enough of the constant questions.

Bulma flinched slightly but held her position facing the pissed off saiyan. Vegeta acknowledged her courage with a smirk.

"You're a brave one aren't you?" Vegeta said, lifting a hand and brushing a stray hair that had been released from the tight confines of her bun.

_Pod landing in one minute._ The mechanical voice seemed to rescind the two from their trance, making break their eye contact and get comfortable for the landing.

"Hold on to the seat and lean back against me," Vegeta said, then wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders. Bulma blushed deeply.

"Make sure you keep your body firm so you won't flail around and hit something vital."

"I'm glad you care." Bulma said sarcastically.

"I was talking about the pod." Vegeta said smirking, glad that he had pulled a fast one on her.

Bulma turned and glared at him out of the corner of her eye, making him chuckle.

"Turn around before we land and you break your neck."

_Landing in five seconds and counting._

_Four._

_Three. _Vegeta grit his teeth bracing himself for the landing. He tightened his arms.

_Two._

_One._

–––––

"What do you mean she's important! Vegeta you should have left her on planet earth, if she was that important then you would have!" An unfamiliar voice broke through the haze in Bulma's mind.

"Kakkarot, she would have died! Frieza would have come looking for me and destroyed the planet!"**Comments**

"Dammit Vegeta whatever, do what you want!"

Bulma groaned and rolled over but only succeeded in hitting her head on something hard.

"Vegeta, got get your woman before she falls out of the pod and kills herself." Came another more gruff voice almost like Vegeta's.

"Don't order me around filthy third class." she heard Vegeta growl menacingly.

She felt some one caress her cheek lightly, and then heard a woman's voice above her,

"Her face is a little red Vegeta; you should get her out of this heat."

"Alright." Came Vegeta's gruff reply and Bulma felt herself being picked up and cradled into a hard chest.

She heard numerous footsteps behind them, as she blearily tried to open her eyes she flinched when the bright light hit them.

"You should rest you hit your head pretty hard when you and Vegeta landed." Bulma looked over to where she heard the voice to see a woman with blonde hair and silver eyes walking beside Vegeta.

"Hello, I'm Callisto, Vegeta's sister." She said smiling; her calm demeanor was a welcome contrast to Vegeta's gruff one.

"Hey, I'm Bulma," the blue haired human replied feebly.

"I know my darling brother here told me." The woman said patting Vegeta's back.

Bulma smiled and closed her eyes leaning more into Vegeta's sturdy chest.

Vegeta looked down at the slumbering human, taking in a deep breath. _Should I have brought her?_ He thought that it would have been the safest thing for her. But with Kakkarot saying that her being near dangers of their daily lives could be a danger to her, he was starting to get pissed.

_How could I have been so stupid! I could have diverted Frieza's attention from there and saved her and the mud-ball planet! _

They reached the tall building that was beside the landing area, and walked in relishing in the cool interior of the facility.

Planet Dizari's two suns didn't help much with the heat.

"Take her to the sleeping quarters, it'd be best if she sleeps in one near ours, well say she's a friend of the royal family."

"How are we going to do _that?_ She has no tail._"_

"I may be of help." A voice said, making the others turn around to face the speaker.

"Laínis!" Kakkarot said and walked over to the little blue creature.

Laínis was born and raised on Dizari, and having lived with the royal family all her life had come to know Vegeta, and his royal guard Kakkarot, and Callisto and her royal guard Radditz.

She had blue skin and her indigo eyes wide with no pupil or iris. She walked slowly, the hyper-extended joints in her knees (where ones knees bend backwards instead of forwards) making her look more alien than that of the saiyans.

She bowed low, showing reverence to the elite group of fighters.

"Hello Prince Vegeta, how are you, and what brings you to planet Dizari?"

"I am well Laínis, I am here to rendezvous with my party as you can see we are already together, but we need a ship… we also need that the woman have a tail, she needs to look like a saiyan."

**Well that's that. Whew! Done finally! I feel proud of myself… Anyways don't forget to review!**

**AkurnaSkulblaka signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter!**

"Come with me, we need to take her to the medical room." Laínis said and turned to walk down the hallway the others following.

When they reached a small door, that Laínis opened by placing her hand on the panel beside the door, they walked in and looked around.

The room was white, clean, and full of metal tables.

Vegeta put laid Bulma down on a table and looked at Laínis as she took a blood and tissue sample.

She placed in a machine and looked through the peephole.

"She will have the tail but to make it more believable we can give her the saiyan's increased strength."

"How?" Callisto asked surprised.

Laínis turned and said; "A saiyan takes energy directly from the bonds of glucose, giving him extraordinary strength, but a human stores the energy in ATP and when needed, releases it in short small bursts.

"This surgery will modify her cells to take energy from the bonds of glucose allowing her to use the energy that she has but is unavailable to her. All it is is an injection, I will remove sample cells, modify them, add the needed ingredients and inject it back into her system, the modified cells will flow through her body and take over the other cells and then she'll be equal to a saiyan-human hybrid. Now leave. We must keep this room empty while I initiate the procedure, you may look through the window."

The saiyans walked out and Laínis got to work.

––

Vegeta was pacing back and forth in front of the door to the surgery room, glancing from time to time through the window. The others didn't bother telling him to sit down, they knew him too well to try and calm him.

All the occupants of the room looked up as Laínis walked into the room.

"The surgery is done. She will wake at any moment, you may come in."

Vegeta walked into the room flanked by the other three saiyans.

"Damn, she's got a blue tail." Kakkarot pointed to the glossy cerulean tail that was draped over the side of the table.

Vegeta smirked, there was no way that the woman would lose her exotic coloring she was just too damn stubborn… down to the last cell in her body.

Everyone in the room froze when the blue haired woman groaned and began to stir.

––

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, surprised when the bright lights didn't immediately hurt her eyes.

She sat up and looked around, seeing all the other saiyans, but not paying them any mind. She had a particular saiyan in mind. Bulma had been awake while Laínis was talking about the surgery. She was at first dismayed and almost revealed that she was awake just to protest. But strangely the idea grew on her, having super strength and speed!

When she spotted Vegeta she hopped off the table, but stopped and adjusted herself. She _was_ a genius, she knew that having a tail would impair her balance until she got used to it. She took careful steps toward the saiyan and when she reached him she looked into his eyes. She lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek… and pinched… hard.

"Ouch! Dammit woman, what was that for?" Vegeta said, rubbing his sore and reddening cheek.

"Oh nothing, but perhaps for the shit you've gotten me into." She said simply and walked away and sat back down on the table, leaving a pissed off Vegeta who just grumbled obscenities. Callisto snickered behind her hand, but slapped Radditz on the arm when his loud guffaw rang through the room.

"Radditz shut up my brother will throttle you if he knows you were laughing at him!"

"What was that Callisto?" Vegeta said glaring intently at Radditz.

Radditz lifted his hands in submission, "N—nothing Vegeta I j—just—uh… pinched Callisto's ass—yeah that's it! I _pinched Callisto's ass." _Radditz said winking conspicuously in Callisto's direction.

"Imbicile." Vegeta mumbled, he turned to Kakkarot; "He's worse than you."

Kakkarot laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I'll lead you to your quarters so you may get some rest."

––

Bulma sat in her bathroom looking at herself; she was very surprised at how she had changed overnight.

Her once bright blue hair was now pitch black. Her breasts had gotten smaller too… she bared her teeth and noticed that her canines had grown longer and more pointed. _I look like an animal! _She thought groaning aloud.

The only thing that had stayed the same was her clear blue eyes. She winked at her reflection, as she examined her new waist length hair.

"Looks alright I guess…" she said running a hand through it quickly.

She walked out of her bathroom to the closet and opened one of the drawers.

"What the hell?" she said examining the clothing inside. "What kind of clothes are these?" She pulled out one of the outfits and held it up, looking it up and down. She threw the thing over her shoulder and looked in the drawer again. _Ah this is good!_ She though as she pulled out one of the spandex suits that Vegeta had given her. She quickly pulled it on and examined herself in the mirror, twisting and turning about.

"It's alright, I guess." She said "Oh! That's probably what I put over it." She said when she spotted the armor. She slipped the chest piece on and looked in the mirror again. "Looking like a saiyan!" Bulma said and winked at her reflection.

She walked to the door noticing happily that it opened on its own as she walked through it.

"You look like a true saiyan." Bulma looked up at the gruff voice that sounded from the wall beside the door.

"Oh Callisto, hello!" Bulma said happily when she saw the blonde haired saiyan.

"Hello Bulma, how did you sleep?"

"Well enough, I'm just wondering why I've changed so much…"

Callisto smiled "It's most likely because of the injection but it's alright, it just makes you look more saiyan." She said.

"Oh…"

"Well now we have to meet the Dizari King in his throne room, Vegeta will be meeting us there."

"Okay then, lead the way."

**There you go! Chapter 4 hope you liked. Please Review! **

**AkurnaSkulblaka signing off! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is the wonderful beauty that Prince Vegeta has been talking about!" the kings voice boomed when Bulma walked in to the throne room.

"Hello, your majesty," Bulma said bowing.

"No need for formalities, raise your head, a friend of Vegeta is a friend of mine, call me King Vainn." Said the king, and when Bulma looked up she took in the king's appearance; he was a lot like Laínis, being the same species, but his skin had a greener tinge, and his hair was white and combed backwards so it fell down his back. He had a slight widows peak and round green eyes.

Bulma jumped slightly when Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist saying;

"If you value your virginity then play along…" he turned to the king, his arms still wrapped around Bulma's waist.

"I can assure you she is more than a friend," he said and lowering his head he nuzzled the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply of her sweet scent.

"I see is she your mate?" the king asked

"Yes, she is my mate." Vegeta stated, calm and cool as if he weren't lying to a king whom had thousands of soldiers at his disposal.

"Very well, I shall tell my soldiers to keep their distance, we Dizaris know how a saiyan can get when his mate is threatened in any way." The king said and turning her whispered to one of the soldiers standing beside the throne, who briskly walked away as soon as the command was given.

"Time for us to eat," the king said and rose from his seat and walked down the steps to the wide doors, the others following behind him.

Bulma ran up to Vegeta and quickly whispered in his ear "What do they serve here? I'm sure it's not human food!"

Vegeta chuckled, and whispered in turn, "Don't worry I'll tell you what tastes like chicken." And chuckling he continued walking, Bulma behind him, still wondering about what abnormal 'foods' she would have to eat.

When they were seated at the table Bulma was already beginning to sweat.

"I think I don't feel—"

"Don't even think about it." Vegeta said as he pinched her thigh.

He pinched her.

Vegeta _pinched her._

Bulma clenched her fists around her eating utensils and when the food was placed in front of her she stuffed her face.

She swallowed the bit she had eaten and gasped for air.

_God that was disgusting…_ she thought.

She looked around, and making sure that no one was watching, she grabbed one of the slimy blue hunks of… _whatever,_ and placed it in the napkin on her lap.

She jumped, letting out a little squeal when something dug in between her thighs.

She shoved backwards and screamed when the intruding thing followed.

"I see you have met our little Xwïtok, her name is Meera." the king said as Bulma gasped when the creature jumped into her lap.

"Wow she's so hot!" Bulma said as she pet the cat's back, smiling when Meera purred.

"Yes, that is normal she is a Fire Xwïtok she has an affinity for fire."  
>"Oh my!"<br>"There are other as well, there are wind, fire, water, rock and... albino."

Bulma noticed the king's hesitation. "What's wrong? Is an albino bad?"  
>"I'm afraid so." the king clipped<p>

"Why?" Bulma asked,

"Well our god's son was killed by an albino, and ever since we have killed every albino `Xwïtok that has been birthed  
>"Well, the good news is that our little Meera is pregnant." the queen said as she walked to Bulma and plucked Meera from her lap and smiled at her.<br>"Isn't that great!" the king exclaimed.  
>"Yes, yes it is..."<p>

-

Bulma was busily brushing her hair in front of the mirror when she heard an urgent knock at the door. She quickly left her seat and made her way to the door, pressing the button beside the door, and she, still brushing her hair, asked the servant; "What's going on?"

"Well, the royal Xwïtok has birthed her kits."

A smiled made its way onto Bulma's face and she immediately placed the brush on the nightstand and rushed out the door.

"Ok! Let's go!" Bulma said excitedly, urging the servant on his way.

"Alright, this way to the nursery." the servant said, motioning down the hall to their left.

When they reached the nursery they were greeted by the sight of the king and queen. They were sitting beside a round basket-like bin where Meera and the kits most likely were sleeping.

Bulma looked up when the king spoke,

"Queen Veinn has decided to give you one of the kits, she saw how saddened you were by the slaughtering of the albinos, so we have decided to offer you the one born to us." he said, he offered her a small bundle and Bulma carefully took it from him and cradled it to her chest.

She carefully moved the blanket to the side and gasped when she saw the sleeping face of the tiny kit.

"He's so cute!" she said as she rubbed a finger on his soft little nose.

"I think I'm going to name him Livers!" she said happily, she looked down and gasped when she saw that the little kit open wide amber eyes. And look directly at her.

"She hasn't opened her eyes before this so you're probably going to be a bit of a mother to him." the queen said smiling at Bulma.

"How?" Bulma asked, looking up from the tiny kit to look at the queen.

"Well the first being that the kit sees, it forms a special bond with them, if the circumstances are right it would be a motherly relationship."

"Wow! So this little cutie is my baby!" Bulma said snuggling the tiny creature to her face, giggling when a little pink tongue rasped along her cheek.

"What are you going to name him?" Callisto asked

"Hm… I think I'll name him… Livers!" Bulma said then snuggled the kit to her, mumbling the name 'Livers' over and over.

"Livers it is." said the king

**Well there's the fifth chapterrr. Sorry I didn't get it in sooner! I got accepted into a Workshop where I had to write a short story that would get published in a book with 30 other students from all over Florida! If you live in Florida and would like to know about the workshop just review and ill message you, and give you a link! Byesies!**

**AkurnaSkulblaka, signing off!**

**P.S. For more info on the Xwïtok, please visit the link at the bottom of my profile!**


	6. Chapter 6

Next chappie!  
>Bulma stared wide eyed at the massive ship that the king had bestowed upon them.<br>"W—we get to fly in this?" Bulma asked, her voice taking on a higher pitch, most likely because of her disbelief.  
>"Why yes, the planet Dizari is known for their advancements in technology, this is a simple model, called the D-1453, used to transport more for comfort, unlike the M-1456 used for transport in the military which is for speed and occupancy." The king said<br>"Wow! We get a luxurious ride as we travel through space." Bulma said clapping. She looked down when a slight pressure rested on her leg. There standing on his hind legs, with one paw on Bulma's leg and the other tucked into his chest, was Livers, giving soft 'meows' of protest at being left on the ground.  
>"Awwe hey Cutie," Bulma said as she scooped up Livers and gently scratched his head, still looking up at the ship.<br>Livers had grown plenty in the last couple weeks that had passed since his birth. He had grown to the size of a small house cat, and instead of the pure white fur he had at birth he now had black leopard-like spots on his back and ears, he had also sprouted tiny antlers on his head.  
>"He's grown well but the antlers will be a spectacle of his albino rearing, so you must go before the populace finds out about him." Queen Vainn said, motioning towards Livers' antlers.<br>"We'll leave in the morning." Said Vegeta, turning he made his way to his quarters inside the castle.  
>Callisto walked towards Bulma and said; "We'll get you some comfortable clothes, along with some armour. You will be trained thoroughly by Vegeta and I, you must be prepared to defend yourself if need be." Overhearing the comment Vegeta turned and walked backwards smirking, "I won't go easy on you." He said<br>"I hope you fall of the landing base!" Bulma yelled then turning she asked, "What's the training going to be like?"  
>Callisto smiled, "Well, I'll be teaching you how to use your slimmer, more feminine body in the best technique possible, in defense. Vegeta will teach you offense, how to use your body in ways you never thought possible," Callisto chuckled, "you'll be aching in places you never knew existed."<br>Bulma, whom did not find the thought of being trained to death very pleasing, sent daggers flying in Vegeta's direction... Well she did in her mind at least.

"It's time I got to packing my things," Bulma said, and with Livers cuddled to her chest, she made her way to her room.  
>She set Livers on the bed, and began packing the few possessions she had gained during her stay with the king.<br>She folded the blue training suits she had gotten from Callisto, and examined the clothes she had acquired from the queen the night before. she slipped on the outfit and looked in the mirror.

The material was tough, a lot like leather on earth, and although it was so it was also very flexible and easy to move in. The color was a dark brown almost black. The pants were slim along the length of her legs, tapering off at her ankles. On the side of her legs there was a section of skin showing with thin strips of the leather-like material crisscrossing down to her mid thigh. The top was made if the same material, but it was a light brown almost khaki, it wasn't much, just a strip of material that covered her breasts. On the belt there were loops in which she could place the small knife that the queen had also given her.  
>"Use this to protect yourself for now." he queen had said.<br>"I will!" Bulma said and slipped the knife into its sheath and placed it at her waist.  
>She finished packing the rest of her belongings, which consisted of her brush, several hygiene products, and the clothes she'd had on at the airport.<br>She left out the brown outfit so that she could wear it tomorrow when they left in the morning.  
>She climbed into bed, and closing he eyes she fell instantly into sleep.<p>

Bulma woke up to find that Livers had climbed from the foot of the bed and cuddled beneath her chin.  
>"Awwe hey cutie!" Bulma said scratching his head lightly.<br>Livers purred and rolled onto his back and offered Bulma his soft pale white underbelly. Bulma chuckled and scratched his belly too.  
>She got dressed and ran a quick brush through her hair. Scooping up her bag she walk out if the room, Livers following closely at her heels.<br>When she reached the landing base she was greeted with the sight of the most angelic creature she had ever seen. Bulma assumed he was royalty, he wore the same crest upon his chest as the king.  
>He was about a head taller than the king, his skin was a pale blue, his hair was a few shades darker, he was built like a human, without the hyper extended joints. His his face was most likely carved by angels.<p>

Well what do you know? He was looking at her...

**Oh what's this mean? Well ya'll prolly already knoohohohow… T_T **

**Anyways Review please!**

**AkurnaSkulblaka! Signing off! Byesies!**


End file.
